Ghoul School
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Based off WWE High. In a school where no one is human, nothing can go wrong, right? I don't think so. Vampires, werewolves, and demons, oh my! Just the same as any high school. Especially when humans enroll. Slash, language, alcohol, etc…
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Ghoul School_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, you hear me? NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

_Summary: Based off WWE High. In a school where no one is human, nothing can go wrong, right? I don't think so. Vampires, werewolves, and demons, oh my! Just the same as any high school. Especially when a human secretly enrolls. Slash, language, alcohol, etc…_

_In this chapter, I'm saying a couple last names in case you didn't know them before. Hunter's not in this chapter, but he's a ghost. Just putting that out there._

_Raise your hand if you're attending the Rated R Retirement Party for Edge tomorrow! *raises hand*:)_

_.*._

"Hey, Matt. Watch this."

Adam watched Alexis Michaels stop at her locker, shrugging her backpack to the ground. A red tail with a forked end poked out the back of her pants and ended an inch above her ankles, red streaks going through her hair. Adam snapped his fingers and her clothes changed into a frilly pink dress with a small puff of smoke.

Matt grinned, both at the dress and at what was about to happen. "Nice work," he said, his fangs showing in his grin. "But I'd run if I were you."

The warlock just grinned. "Why would I d—"

"ADAM JOSEPH COPELAND!"

The two teenagers froze. Alexis had turned around and was glaring right at Adam. Her normally blue eyes grew red as her nails sharpened and the red horns that she usually hid pushed their way through her hair. She strode forward and grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt. "Change my clothes back," she growled, baring her fangs. "_Now_."

"Why?" Adam didn't seem to realize the fact that he was in deep shit. "You look pretty hot in a dress, Lex."

"Alexis!"

Alexis snapped her head to the side when she heard her name. her main teacher, Mark Calaway, was heading toward her, a red tail very similar to hers falling to just below his ankles. "Alexis, calm down," he ordered in a low voice. The demon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her nails returned to normal and her horns shrunk back beneath her hair, her eyes returning to their natural blue. "Better. Copeland, your turn."

"You're ruining my fun!" Adam whined, returning her clothes to normal. "What good is being a warlock if I can't have fun with it?"

"How about I won't kick your ass?" Alexis threatened.

"Alexis," Mark warned. "To my classroom." The blonde started to object, but headed off down the hall. The older demon turned back and looked down at the young warlock and vampire. "Adam, Matthew, what have I told you countless times about Alexis?"

"Don't change her clothes on the third Wednesday of every other month because of some weird demon thing that you won't tell us about going on," they replied in a bored tone of voice. Mark nodded and headed off to his classroom.

Adam kicked a pencil out of his way as he and Matt walked down the hallway. "She's going to rip your dick off someday," the vampire said.

Adam shrugged. "S'worth it," he replied.

**~.**.~**

"Okay, line up! You know the drill!"

The students and teachers of Roaming Ghoul High got into a line like they always did for the yearly transformation and power exhibition to show the school board that the students were learning and the teachers were still qualified to teach. "Evan Bourne!" A small brunette teenager stepped forward, his spiked hair shimmering with a light shower of glitter.

"Does he have more glitter on or am I seeing things?" Jay whispered to Adam.

"Matt said he gets more when he's pleased or excited," his brother explained with a grin. "And that just means he fucked the fairy." Jay grinned himself.

Evan concentrated, his eyes shut tight. Not long after, he relaxed again as a pair of red, white, and black gossamer wings pulled themselves from his back, his skin getting a slight shimmer to it. "And can Mr. Bourne still shrink himself down to his proper size?" the short gray-haired witch giving the test asked. Evan quickly shrunk himself down to the normal fairy height of a few inches tall, flying up so the woman could properly see. She wrote something down on her clipboard and waved him away. Evan smiled as he flew over to Matt, pressing a kiss to his cheek before changing back to normal. "Alexis Michaels and Mark Calaway."

"What the hell do you want?" Alexis snapped. She shut up when Mark slapped the back of her head.

"I apologize for my student's behavior," the older demon apologized. "She is going through the Change today."

"Noted," the woman said. "Begin."

The two quickly changed into their true forms. Nails sharpened to points, eyes changed from blue and green to different shades of red, teeth elongated into fangs, horns came through and pairs of leathery red wings pulled themselves from their backs. The witch nodded and they changed back. Alexis sighed when her fangs shrank and winced when she cut into her lip; as a demon, her canines were slightly longer and razor-sharp even when she wasn't transformed.

"Shawn Michaels." The witch frowned. "Pardon me, but are you related to Alexis?"

Shawn nodded, stepping forward. "She is my younger sister," he replied. The angel-demon brother and sister stood next to each other. Shawn shifted slightly, white feathery wings with golden tips pulling out of his back, his skin glowing slightly.

"It is rare to see siblings with such varying differences," the woman said, making a note on her clipboard. She waved them back. "Randall Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Theodore DiBiase, Jr."

**~.**.~**

"Addy!"

Adam turned with a grin when he heard the yell. Jeff, dressed in black and red, ran at him, his fangs showing in his smile. Jeff hugged the warlock tightly, pressing a kiss to his mouth. "And what was that for?" the blonde asked with a grin.

Jeff blushed lightly, brushing his hair back. Adam noticed it was dyed black with a chunk kept at its original blonde. "I missed you," he admitted softly.

Adam's grin grew and he brought the smaller closer with another kiss. "Well then, I'll have to fix that," he said. He looked over when a hand clapped down on his shoulder for a second.

"Do that with my brother where I can see it and I'll let Lex do whatever she wants to do when you piss her off," Matt warned. His arm was around Evan's shoulders, the fairy blushing a bright red.

All four looked up when the intercom crackled to life. "Students, please gather in the auditorium," the principal, a warlock named Vince McMahon announced. "I have an announcement to make."

"What do you think it is this time?" Adam muttered.

Matt shook his head. "Something important, I guess," he replied.

Pretty soon, everyone was gathered in the auditorium, Vince standing on the stage behind a microphone with a boy with short brown hair and another with darker brown hair. "Students, this is Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin," Vince introduced. "They have just been enrolled in RGH. Please make them feel welcome."

"Well, that was a pointless meeting," Alexis muttered. She smiled when Jay came up from behind and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Come on, don't be like that," Jay teased, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind. "Don't you like new students?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "What do you think?" she asked with a teasing grin. Jay smiled.

"What do you think they are?" Adam asked.

Matt looked the two new kids up and down. "Maybe they're warlocks," he suggested. "They could be vamps and I just can't tell, but…ok, I have no idea."

"Then let's ask," Evan suggested. He moved out from under Matt's arm and walked up to the two brunettes with a smile on his face. "Hi. I'm Evan. Evan Bourne."

"Alex Shelley," the one with darker hair said.

"Chris Sabin," the other said.

"So…what are you?" Evan asked, the smile never leaving his face. Chris and Alex looked at each other in confusion then looked back at the smaller brunette. "You know, what kind of creature are you? I'm a fairy. Matt and Jeff are vampires, Adam and Jay are warlocks, Alexis is a demon…" He pointed back to where Orton, Rhodes, and DiBiase were talking with a tall brunette with various cuts covering his body. "…and that's Randy, Cody, and Ted. They're werewolves. You don't wanna get mixed up with them. But John, he's a zombie and he's pretty nice."

"Um…" Alex swallowed before he answered. "We're…we're warlocks. But…But we're not really good at our powers yet."

"Warlocks, huh?" Adam looked the two up and down.

Jeff slapped his chest lightly. "Addy, be nice," he scolded. He smiled at the two and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Jeff. Like Ev said, I'm a vampire." Chris and Alex hesitated slightly when they saw his fangs. Jeff frowned and ran his tongue over his teeth. "What? Do I have blood on my teeth?" They shook their heads, the young blonde lowering his hand in disappointment.

"Well, welcome to RGH," Jay welcomed with a grin. "If you're lucky, you make it through alive." Alex and Chris gulped.

_.*._

_This is gonna be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Ghoul School_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, you hear me? NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

_Summary: Based off WWE High. In a school where no one is human, nothing can go wrong, right? I don't think so. Vampires, werewolves, and demons, oh my! Just the same as any high school. Especially when humans enroll. Slash, language, alcohol, etc…_

_I think I found a prom dress so…yeah. Happy:)_

_.*._

"Alright, students, today we're going to a mythological exhibition given by the humans," Vince announced, looking at the students gathered around a black school bus. "I want you to stay with your teachers and study the humans' view on your kind."

"Excuse me, Mr. McMahon?" The warlock looked over to where Chris and Alex were standing. "We…haven't been given a teacher yet."

Vince looked around at the available ones. "Well, for now, you can be with Mr. Helmsley." He pointed over at a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair kept back with a rubber band standing next to Shawn and Mark, a slight green glow surrounding him.

"Everyone on the bus!" Mark ordered loudly. With very little grumbling, the students piled onto the bus and they were off.

"Matty, look!"

Matt turned around in his seat to where Jeff and Adam were sitting, a smile on the younger blonde's face. "I learned how to transform last night!" Jeff exclaimed happily, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Oh, yeah?" Matt grinned, moving an arm over his seat. "Let's see, baby bro."

Jeff concentrated, his eyes squeezed shut. A cloud of smoke enveloped him and when it cleared there was a bat sitting on the seat. "Nice job, Jeffro," Matt said, clapping. "Now let's see you fly."

Bat-Jeff tried flapping his wings, but didn't get an inch off the seat before he transformed back into his usual form, his legs resting on Adam's lap as he held tightly to the top of the seat to keep from falling into the aisle. "I can _almost_ do it," he said with a sheepish grin and a light blush.

"As long as you don't try that at the exhibition," Shawn warned him. He stood up between the seats and looked back at the small group of students who had joined the trip. "Everyone, we're almost there, so please try and look as human as you possibly can. We don't want humans to know that the creatures they revere as being unholy or impossible really do exist."

"You mean, w—humans don't know that we exist?" Alex asked.

Alexis shook her head, looking at her nails as she made her tail disappear. "Thought you already knew that," she said. "Thought you were warlocks. Didn't your parents teach you about this stuff?"

"Um…yeah, of course they did." Alex laughed nervously and leaned back in his seat next to Chris. He leaned close so they could whisper to each other. "Dude, we are so busted!"

"As long as we stay close to the group and don't let anyone know we're human, we won't get in trouble," Chris whispered back. "We lied enough to get into this school, we're not getting busted this soon."

**~.**.~**

"Why do we have to visit humans again?" Alexis asked, looking over at her brother as they left the bus.

"It's a good educational experience for a growing demon like you," Shawn replied simply. "And if you don't, you're not leaving the house for at least a week. And Hunter, you're still glowing."

Hunter looked at his arm, letting the green glow disappear. "Sorry."

"Matty, look!" Jeff tugged on his brother's arms, pointing at some kid walking by with a plastic cape around his neck and his hair slicked back with gel. "Vampire!"

Matt just laughed. Adam brought the younger blonde close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Come on, Jeff," he said with a grin. "Let's go see what humans think of our kind."

Alexis started to follow them when a hand clamped down on her shoulder, steering her in another direction. "You have some work to do on human studies of demons, Alexis," Mark said, looking down at you. "Jason may accompany you, but you need to work."

Alexis rolled her eyes in annoyance. She took Jay's hand when he offered it and the two walked inside, Mark staying back a bit with Shawn and Hunter. Alex and Chris came up to walk with the warlock and demon couple, looking around nervously. "Of course," she muttered, scowling and baring her fangs just slightly. "Costumes."

Jay looked over to where she was scowling and saw a couple of teenagers. Two of them had red tails attached to the backs of their pants and red wings on their backs, red horns on a black headband on their heads. "Just…don't pay attention to them," he said. "They just don't know how hot a real demon can be."

"All humans think demons are are ugly little creatures that worship the devil and obey his every word. They think that demons are just evil creatures that live to cause misery."

"How do you know that?" Alexis asked, looking over at Chris.

The brunette swallowed thickly, tugging on the collar of his T-shirt. "We…we studied humans at our old school," he lied. "We learned a lot about what they thought about creatures like us."

"What about warlocks?" Jay asked, sliding an arm around Alexis' waist and pulling her close. "What do humans think about them?"

"Offspring of a wizard or a witch and a human," Alex explained. "Able to do magical things, but usually for a price. They're not very friendly."

"Well that's just rude," the blonde muttered, the demon beside him laughing.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're pouting," Alexis teased.

"Alexis." The demon looked back at Mark. "Because of the human costumes, keep your tail exposed and try to remember how they respond to it." Alexis shrugged, making her tail reappear again.

**~.**.~**

"Vampires," Matt read from a tri-fold poster board, Evan, Adam, and Jeff right beside him, looking at the pictures. "A vampire is an animated corpse that survives by drinking the blood of the living. It also has a demonic nature and is a servant of Satan, dedicated to spreading its evil throughout the world."

"Do you think I'm dead, Addy?" Jeff asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Adam thought about it for a second. "Nah, just your brother in bed," he joked, laughing as he dodged a hit from the eldest Hardy.

"Shut up," Matt muttered. He looked back at the poster at the 'facts' about their kind. "Vampires do not cast their reflections on mirrored surfaces."

"Well that's stupid!" Jeff argued with a slight pout. "How would I put on makeup and fix my hair in the morning if I can't see my reflection?"

"Their images cannot be captured on film, videotape, or digital video," Matt continued. "Likewise, the sound they make cannot be captured on either digital or analog recording devices. The vampire requires fresh human blood for sustenance. Human blood is the preference of all vampires, although they can sate themselves on lower mammalian forms of life for short periods of time. New or "young" vampires need to feed once every two nights in order to sustain their existence. The necessary amount of human blood consumed during feeding varies between one-half and one full quart. Some "older" vampires can resist their bloodlust and survive for longer periods without feeding; sometimes over a span of several weeks to a whole month. However, a vampire deprived of a viable sustenance for protracted amounts of time will rapidly "age" until it reaches its actual age – ordinarily proving to be fatal, as most vampires are older than the average human lifespan. In theory then, it is possible to "starve" a vampire into destruction. The inherent flaw in this method of destroying a vampire is that the vampire hunter may have to endure while waiting for what could be days or weeks."

"Okay, I have many issues with that," Jeff said, keeping his voice low enough so as not to alarm any humans walking by. "One, we have a crapload of videos and pictures that prove that first point wrong. Two, all I need to survive on is a bottle of blood a day and even if I miss it, all I get is a stomachache. And three, we age just the same as humans. We just…live longer by about 20 or 30 years."

"Yeah, well they're humans," Adam said. He slung an arm around Jeff's shoulders and pulled him close. "What do you expect?"

"Ooh, Matty!" Evan pulled on Matt's shirt when he saw a poster a few tables down. "Fairies! Can we see?"

Matt smiled. "Of course we can, baby," he purred, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

**~.**.~**

Randy, Cody, Ted, and John headed down a different aisle then the rest of their school group, John's skin cleared up and covered in scars to make him look human while the other three had made their ears, fangs, and tails disappear altogether. "A werewolf, or lycanthrope, is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or wolf-man hybrid creature, either purposely, by being bitten by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse," Randy read. "This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. Werewolves are often attributed superhuman strength and senses, far beyond those of both wolves and men."

"Zombies," John read from a different poster, "are creatures that appear in books and popular culture typically as reanimated dead or mindless human beings. They are among the lowest forms of the undead, and often appear in large numbers. No one is certain about the origins of these pathetic and horrible things."

"Humans are pathetic little whiners who only try to explain what they're afraid

of," Ted muttered.

_.*._

_Okay, this is a short chapter because it would be at least 10 pages if I wrote it all out;)_

_So, there will be another chapter out soon. I hope. Maybe. I dunno;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Ghoul School_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, you hear me? NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

_Summary: Based off WWE High. In a school where no one is human, nothing can go wrong, right? I don't think so. Vampires, werewolves, and demons, oh my! Just the same as any high school. Especially when humans enroll. Slash, language, alcohol, etc…_

_O mi god, I'm tired…and sick…this SUCKS!:(_

_.*._

Evan pulled Matt over to a group of posters decorated with glitter and sparkles, a smile on his face. "You are _way_ too excited today," the vampire noticed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I had some Twizzlers left over from lunch yesterday," the fairy said happily, bouncing back on the balls of his feet. "Can we learn about fairies now?"

"I'd like to learn about certain…anatomy of a certain fairy," Matt purred. He slipped his hand into the back pocket of Evan's shorts so he could grope at his ass, drawing a cute little squeak out of his fairy.

"M-Maybe we should just read," Evan said with a blush, the glitter in his hair turning red with his emotions.

"Fairies are small, mortal sized, or can be giants compared to humans," Matt read, skimming over the first paragraph. "Faerie people, according to the Scoto-Celtic belief, are a race of beings, the counterparts of mankind in person, occupation, and pleasures, but unsubstantial and unreal ordinarily invisible, noiseless in their motions, and having their dwellings underground, in hills and green mounds of rock or earth…they can become invisible at will, often by putting on a magical cap." He stopped, not being able to help himself from laughing at the last sentence.

"Humans are weird," Evan muttered, looking at another poster.

"Fairies are considered harmless," Matt continued, picking out certain things. "Playing pranks or benevolent…insect or butterfly wings…tiny to size of a human child…Invisibility…power over plants and animals…I think that's about it."

Evan pouted, sticking his lower lip out. "Matty, humans don't know anything about fairies!" he whined. Matt just laughed.

"Hey, man, you wanna know about fairies?"

A tall teenager with shaggy black hair leaned up against the table. A pair of black and red fabric wings were on his back courtesy of two elastic bands around each arm, glitter covering his skin in a weak attempt to look like a fairy-type creature. The nametag stuck to his faded T-shirt read 'Rick'. He smiled as he took Evan's hand, lifting it to his face and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Matt growled protectively. "You wanna know about fairies, sweetie?" he asked.

Evan smiled with a light blush. "I already know a lot about fairies," he replied. "Thanks, though." He looked around. He saw something and immediately started pulling on Matt's arm, bouncing happily as the amount of glitter in his hair increased and sparkled. "Matty Matty Matty !" he exclaimed. "Look! Ice cream! Can I have some?"

"You just had Twizzlers, you'll be fine until lunch," Matt replied. Evan pouted, his hair de-glitterizing itself slightly.

Rick suddenly pulled out a couple dollars out of his pocket, handing them to the young brunette. "Here ya go, doll," he said with a grin. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Evan ran off to get ice cream, leaving Matt behind.

"That has to be the cutest twink I've ever seen," Rick said, watching the fairy run away. "Not a bad ass on him either. Bet he's tight as a virgin."

That did it.

Matt shoved Rick up against the wall the table was sitting against, keeping his forearm pressed into the slightly taller's chest. He growled low in his throat and bared his fangs, eyes flashing red for a second or two. "That is _my_ boyfriend you're talking about," he growled. "Stay the fuck away from him."

Rick just laughed. "Those are some nice fangs you've got," he said. "Almost look real."

Matt smirked evilly. He ran his tongue over his fangs, his saliva making them shine in the light.

"Matty!"

Jeff saw his brother and ran over with a smile. "Matty, Addy had to go to the bathroom and Evan said I'd find you here," he said happily.

Rick looked the young Hardy up and down. He whistled lowly. "I stand corrected," he said. "_That_ is the cutest twink I've ever seen."

Matt growled again, pressing harder on the raven's chest. "That crosses the line, he said. "That is my baby brother." He glanced back at Jeff. "Jeffro, come on and help me with this trash."

Jeff grinned, showing his own set of fangs. "But Matty, that's against the rules," he said innocently as he moved closer.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken."

Rick didn't have a chance to scream when the brothers latched onto his neck. Their fangs dug into his skin, releasing the ruby liquid they sought. Jeff moaned happily when the metallic liquid rushed into his mouth, sucking hungrily. Matt had more control then his little brother, taking deep gulps until he was full. "Jeff," he said, pulling away from the raven's neck. The blonde whined softly, but pulled away, running a finger over the holes he left and licking the blood off.

"He tastes really good, Matty," Jeff giggled, hiccupping.

"What the hell did you two do?"

The two vampires spun around to see Adam glaring at the two of them, his arms crossed. He glanced down at the raven passed out on the ground then at the blood on both their mouths. "Really?" he asked. "You couldn't go through today without draining someone?"

"In our defense, we didn't drain him," Matt defended. "And besides, he was oogling Evan and Jeff."

"Well, then I agree with you decision." Adam snapped his fingers and the bite marks on Rick's neck disappeared. "He'll just wake up with a massive headache. He won't remember anything." He brought Jeff closer. "You okay, baby?"

Jeff nodded. He licked his lips clean of any blood, making sure his fingers were clean as well. "He tasted really good, Addy," he giggled.

"Not as good as me, I hope," the warlock grinned, nuzzling his face against his neck.

Jeff purred pleasantly. "Never as good as you," he promised.

**~.**.~**

Chris and Alex followed Alexis and Jay thought the exhibition, sticking close together. Hunter, Shawn, and Mark had disappeared somewhere else and hadn't returned yet. The 4 were walking along when the worst thing that could happen did.

"Hey, Chris! Alex!"

The two brunettes saw a couple of their friends from out of the corner of their eyes. _Shit._ They kept walking, trying to ignore them.

"Christopher Sabin! Alexander Shelley!"

"Uh, Chris? Alex?" Alexis had turned around when she heard the yelling. "Are those humans calling you?"

"Um…this'll take just a second," Chris explained. "We used to know them when we went to a human school as transfer students. They don't know we're warlocks, so they think we're humans. Just…play along."

A blonde teenager with shaggy blonde hair and a girl with long orange hair walked up to them, smiles on their faces. "Hey, Chris," the blonde said, giving the younger brunette a high-five. "Alex. Who're your friends?"

"Guys, this is Sky and Bloom," Alex introduced. "They're from our old school, Flora High."

"Kinda girly name," Jay whispered to his demon girlfriend. She just laughed.

"Something funny?" Sky asked.

Alexis shook her head with a smile. "Alexis Michaels," she introduced.

"Jason Reso," the older blonde introduced as well. "We're from RGH."

"Isn't that the school in the middle of the woods?" Bloom asked. "How do you survive out there?"

"It's very easy."

The 6 teenagers turned to see the rest of their class, including the teachers, coming up behind them. "Because of our unique location," Shawn explained, "we don't have people coming around that could compromise the safety of our students. We have a lot of land for our students to practice on and they're always happy with our curriculum."

"Um, whatever," Bloom said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Come on, Sky."

"Nice to see you guys again," Sky said. He winked at Alexis with a grin. "Love the tail."

**~.**.~**

"What did you learn today?" Mark asked, looking over the students in the bus.

"Humans know nothing about us," Alexis muttered.

"Rick tastes really good," Jeff said, Matt nodding in agreement.

Hunter shook his head as they all changed back into their usual forms. "Sometimes I think they don't deserve to go on these trips," he mumbled under his breath.

"But that's not fair, Hunty," Alexis said. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, Shawn loves these trips and you love him, don't you?"

Hunter sighed, but grinned. "I'll always love the Michaels siblings," he teased.

Alexis grinned back. "Better. Or I'll tell my brother not to sleep with you ever again." She laughed at the pout she got in return.

_.*._

_Yeah, I was watching Winx Club when I wrote this. That's why the two humans were Bloom and Sky. Sorry 'bout that._

_This chapter was really fun:) And soon, I shall have pictures up on my deviantART account that will go along with this story. The demon class uniforms are already up. Site link is on my profile._


End file.
